1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a miniaturized optical image capturing system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, a demand for optical system has been increasing. A photosensitive sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed a pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the optical systems have gradually evolved toward a field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142, mainly adopts a structure of four lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), requirements of higher megapixels and better image quality have increased rapidly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
A conventional optical image lens assembly with many lens elements is usually too bulky to have its size being miniaturized; therefore, it is not applicable to portable electronic products with a compact size. An optical image lens assembly with five lens elements, such as “Imaging Lens Assembly” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,030, lacks good ability to correct high order aberrations and off-axis aberrations. Moreover, the space arrangement, the distribution of refractive power and the design of lens surface are not favorable to have its total track of length being effectively shortened thereof and it is thereby not easy to have a compact size with good image quality.